


Peach Fuzz & Daisy Petals

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: Princess Peach enjoys a dance with Princess Daisy.





	Peach Fuzz & Daisy Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything gets started: although a Prima guide says that these two are cousins, it has not been officially stated by Nintendo themselves that they are. Therefore, they are not canonically related.

Peach couldn’t help the giggle that arose from her as she watched Daisy dance, twirling about and taking up a lot of space with her feet and elbows. The Toads and other partygoers, obviously worried about being caught up in the tornado, gave Daisy plenty of space as she grooved, clearly enjoying herself if her beaming grin was any indication. Although Daisy was never really princessly, she did have her own flourish and grace in her steps as she made her way toward Peach.

“Well, you’re certainly having fun, aren’t you?” Peach teased lightly, making Daisy turn to face her.

She blew a wayward strand of hair out of her face. “Yup! Hey, why don’t’cha come dance with me?” Daisy invited, extending out a hand.

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I could keep up with your pace,” Peach said, eyeing her hand.

“Pfft,” Daisy said, waving a dismissive hand as she wrapped an arm around Peach’s waist, dragging her toward the center of the room. “It’s easy! Heck, if you need me to, I’ll go slower.”

Peach smiled at the offer as Daisy stepped away from her and began her dancing again. Studying her, Peach slowly began to copy her moves. Soon, she discovered the hidden beat to Daisy’s movement––upbeat and fluid, just like her.

“That’s it: ya got it! Great job!” Daisy congratulated as Peach laughed merrily, dancing away. The other partygoers stared, bewildered by Princess Peach’s unregal dancing; however, their princess seemed jovial, and that was all that mattered.

As the music softened toward its end, Peach and Daisy’s hands found each other, and they whirled across the dance floor, guffawing all the while. When they finally stopped, Peach’s hair was all over her face. Daisy snickered as Peach blew strands away and moved the rest with her hand.

She gave Daisy a soft glare. “What?” Peach asked, trying her best to hold back her own grin.

Daisy shrugged before lifting a strand of hair off of Peach’s lip and planting a kiss on them. “Nothin’,” she answered. “You’re just real cute when you try to be mad.”


End file.
